


bedtime

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Smut [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bedtime sex, M/M, Smut, Soft sex, bottom!Logan, top!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Logan and Patton are both very sleepy, but they still want to show each other how much they love each other.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059881
Kudos: 46





	bedtime

The crinkling of papers beneath him woke Logan up, making him sit up. He was at the dining table, his planner and calendar laid out in front of him. He must have fallen asleep while working again, the coffee no longer able to stave off the sandman– er, Remy, that is. What Logan was not expecting was to see Patton laying on the couch, a fluffy blanket over his body as he snored softly. He suppressed a smile, stacking his papers and planner together as he stood up from his seat. He decided to leave everything on the table for tomorrow’s business and went over to the moral side, kneeling onto the floor by where his head was.

“Pat, hey, let’s go to bed, okay?” He whispered softly, earning a soft groan from his boyfriend. Logan sighed, then stood up, placing his hands underneath Patton’s upper back and knees, then lifted him up gently, carrying him up the stairs to their shared bedroom. 

Sometimes Logan was still surprised at it all; Patton’s unabashed love for the logical side, their shared room encompassing everything that could define them individually and as a pair. What startled him the most, though, was his own acceptance of the closeness and intimacy that came with sharing a portion of the mind palace with Patton. He was, at first, hesitant to express his emotions and love for the other, and any intimacy was met with trepidation in those early days. But, in typical Patton fashion, he was able to use love and understanding until Logan finally felt comfortable.

Logan laid Patton down on their bed, slipping off the moral side’s glasses, cardigan, and shoes. As he was undoing his own tie and undressing, he turned his back on his boyfriend. When he was just in his boxers, he felt a pair of soft hands trail across his bare stomach, a chin resting on his shoulder.

“Hey, Lo. You’re all undressed for me,” Patton murmured softly, pressing soft kisses to the logical side’s neck, making him shiver slightly. “How about I show you how much I love you for bringing me up to bed?” Logan simply nodded, face bright, and he turned around in the comforting arms so that their lips could meet. Patton had also undressed, though he was no longer wearing his briefs. After a few moments of kissing, Patton pulled Logan back towards the bed, laying him down gently and then pulling the boxers off.

“Pat,” Logan whined softly, thrusting his hips upwards for a bit of friction. Patton smirked, leaning over to get the lube out of one of the nightstand drawers, and placed himself between Logan’s legs, smiling down at the other with a sort of sleepy giddiness. He leaned down to press their lips together again, and pressed Logan’s knees apart even more. While the logical one was occupied with the kisses, Patton uncapped the lube and spread it over his fingers, then pressed them against the outside of Logan’s entrance, making him whine softly.

“Patience, Lo,” Patton murmured before pressing two of his fingers in slowly, stretching past the ring of muscles to prepare his boyfriend. Logan let out a low moan at this, and his moaning only increased in volume when Patton began to thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring them a little when they were pushed in past his knuckles. He added his third finger to stretch Logan out a little bit more, and felt nails digging into his back, the man beneath him breathing heavily as his cock leaked precum onto their stomachs. 

“Please,” Logan drawled out, his eyes drooping shut, head fallen back onto the pillows and hair splayed all around him. “Please, please, I’m ready for you.” Patton slowly pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock fairly quickly, giving it a few pumps for good measure. He lined himself up with Logan and pushed in slowly, so slowly that Logan felt like time was moving at an agonizingly slow rate. “Pat, if you don’t start moving faster soon, I’m going to figuratively lose my mind.” 

Patton smirked again as he bottomed out in Logan, and he didn’t give the other much time to adjust before he was moving in a rhythmic manner, one of his hands gripping Logan’s waist tightly and the other finding the bright red, throbbing cock of the logical side. Patton jerked him off in time with the thrusts, and Logan knew that neither of them would last long due to their tiredness and neediness.

When Patton’s thrusts became more erratic, Logan let out a low whine and shut his eyes tightly, coming hard between their bodies and into Patton’s hand. With his boyfriend clenching around his thrusting cock, Patton came, buried deep inside of Logan, their foreheads pressed together as they both tried to catch their breaths.

After a few moments, Patton pulled out gently and conjured up a wet washcloth. He began to wipe the cum off of their bodies, pressing kisses along Logan’s face as he did so. Once he deemed them both clean enough, they settled under the covers, Patton’s body draped over Logan’s as they snuggled close. As they both finally drifted off to sleep, they exchanged “I love you’s” and kisses.


End file.
